Banana is the common name for the fruit of herbaceous plant of the family Musaceae and genus Musa. They are native to the tropical region of Southeast Asia. Bananas are mostly cultivated for the fruit and to also for fiber and ornamental use.
About 170 countries produce bananas in the world. In the developing world banana are considered as staple food. It provides instant energy, rich source of fiber, minerals and vitamins. It has about 200 volatile components which include phyto-nutrients, sterols and fatty acids.
Bananas along with a glass of whole milk are considered as staple food and provide the entire nutrient requirement for the body. This is considered as most preferred diet for dieters. Being rich source of neurotransmitter and its precursors, it provides instant mood elevation. Potassium rich bananas are good for hypertensive people. This is the only fruit considered very safe from infants to the old ago people.
Traditionally it is considered good for any gastric irritations, ulcers, constipation. Its starch provides a protective layer in the stomach while its non-digestible fiber is good for cholesterol lowering and constipation. Native Africans use inner part of banana peel for insect bites and skin problems. In Ayurveda they suggest eating of banana peel for diabetics as it is good source of potassium, but do not contain sugars which are more in the edible portion.
Ancient uses and recent studies have shown that bananas have good antioxidant properties and correcting electrolyte imbalance.
Drugs used for antidepressant and anti-anxiety treatment mainly falls into two classes i.e. Serotonin-norepinephrine reuptake inhibitors (SNRIs) and Selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors/serotonin-specific reuptake inhibitor (SSRIs). These drugs work by inhibiting the reuptake of the neurotransmitters serotonin and norepinephrine. This results in an increase in the extracellular concentrations of serotonin and norepinephrine and therefore an increase in neurotransmission.